More than Human
Story Line Kasumi Sumadera escaped from her assignement known as Project: Übermensch with a highly unstable and potent substance. She was pursued by police while scientists prepared to be dispatched to the place Kasumi was tracked down to. Eventually, she ditches her car and runs into the nearest building--Yoshitsune Academy, the city’s only school. Kasumi, knowing that she must resort take drastic measures, bars herself into a high school level science class. She deters the students from assaulting her with both her gun and the detonator to a bomb she strapped to herself. Taking the students and teacher hostage, Kasumi threatens the police that she would kill them. Meanwhile police try to reason with her to let the students go while they set up a sniper. To prove her seriousness, Kasumi wounds a few students and demands for assurance for escape. By now the sniper has his sights set and ordered to fire but both the police and sniper fail to notice the bomb on the scientist. Kasumi is killed but still pulls the trigger to the bomb. However, rather than it being a big fiery explosive, it blows back with enough force while releasing gas....Any people within the class is knocked out from either the force of the blast or inhaling enough of the gas. People outside of the classroom were evacuating after Kasumi bordered up the classroom…yet it didn't stop some from breathing in some fumes. All of students within the classroom were hospitalized and the day became known as Yoshitsune Incident...though the doctors and scientists that examine the students at the school called it Metamorphosis.... The reasoning behind this is because there were those disfigured or mutated from the experience....and after release...quite a few--especially the teens so close to the initial blow-- developed abnormal abilities. What could be called ‘superpowers’. These extraordinary people either revel or fear their newfound abilities….and there are those that seek to benefit from these powers--with or without the mutants' consent. Characters Superhumans *'Ariyoshi Tadako: 'A shy and withdrawn sort of girl that was in the classroom Kasumi barred herself in. After the incident she developed invisibility. *'Kasuga Mami: 'A rich yet seemingly unrefined girl that was hospitalized, as all students were, after the Yoshitsune Incident. Her ability manifested as shapeshifting into cute animals. *'Alenore Samara: 'A introverted girl who's not hard to never notice in class. When she was released from examination, she began having the power to manipulate memories. *'Greyson Irvine: 'A young boy that does not speak much. He developed super speed without unlimited stamina. *'Laverna Ryku: 'A female that was gifted with crystal manipulation with a side ability of appearance shifting. *'Masanori Ryuu: 'A self-proclaimed 'villain' that causes mischief for kicks. He gains superhuman strength after inhaling the gas from Kasumi's bomb. *'Grey Tsura: 'A quiet girl that often gave accurate divinations. When she left the hospital she gained combustion ability. *'Kazuhiko Toshiaki: 'A guy that's known for being in trouble often. After the incident he starts showing quintessence force powers. *'Ruhige Lorelei: 'A girl that is known for her cleanliness and European descent. Teleportation is her power *'Glitch: 'His real name is Li Jun however he refuses to go by the name. His ability is technology manipulation. Scientists *'Sumidera Kasumi: 'Escaped her workplace with a lethal substance and made it into a bomb. Was killed by a sniper and detonated it. *'Takano Miyo: 'One of the supervisors sent to oversee the handling of the Yoshitsune Incident. She attempts to hide brunt the truth from the media and also meets with students believed to be affected. *'Kyosuke Irie: 'A part-time scientist on Project: Übermensch and is a local doctor for the other part of the time. After the Yoshitsune Incident, he was charged with seeing people suffering strange symptoms as well as those injured from being in contact with infected people. *'Bernkastel: 'One of the heads of Project: Übermensch that Takan, Irie, Kasumi, and couple others were apart of. She's more interested in the results the project yielded when it spread in Yoshitsune Academy than containing the outbreak. *'Higanbana: 'The other head that, although enjoys the mischief that the incident has caused, believes that it should be left obscure...even if it means hiding or taking those affected from public eye. Others *'Ayakashi Jiro: 'A detective that works in the city. He prefers dealing with teenagers rather than kids as he doesn't have to sugarcoat things for them. He's on damage control, visiting those affected and conincidentally meets Takano on occasion with his visits. Setting More than Human takes place in the city of Seikawa. It is a city in the countryside. It is modern enough to keep up with other cities yet far enough out where the community is tight knit. Seikawa combines the traditional roots of a town but also endorses the adaptation of moden technology of a city. The city also has an 'old town' where there are all traditional buildings. People are usually apart of a family that has been around the town for a while although there are also new families that move in. The main physical feature of Seikawa is its river which is beautiful to watch at night. Trivia *The setting of More than Human is inspired by the city of Joga--the setting of Ookami Kakushi, a game Ryukishi07 directed. *Seikawa literally translates as 'star river'. The city was named that for the river that looks like the sky in the night. Category:Crossover Category:Plot Category:OC centric